The detergent formulator is constantly looking for new detergent forms with improved cleaning profile. Lately, products in unit dose form have become one of the preferred forms for the user due to the easiness of use, in particular water-soluble pouches which present the added advantage of no need to unwrap.
Products having size and geometry constrictions -as in the case of dishwasher products that need to be dosed through the dispenser and therefore are restricted not only by the size of the dispenser but also by the shape- and ingredients in different physical forms are always challenging from the formulation view point. It is also more challenging when it is desired that the product provides controlled and/or differential release.
The object of the present invention is to design a detergent product which obviates the above challenges.